All of my Memories
by lightening816
Summary: Raven reflects on the memories she once had.


Author's note: I don't own "That's so Raven". This story has the lyrics to "Memories" by Within Temptation.

**All of my Memories**

Raven Baxter came home from school after being humiliated by Bianca, Muffy, and Loca. Today she learned that Bianca was worse than Alana. She saw Cory eating an apple. He, his pet rat Lionel, and his best friend William were experimenting on how does ice affect smoke. Raven rolled her eyes at the site and then she saw her mother coming by with laundry.

"How was school?" asked her mom. Raven looked on to her.

"Went through another day of visions, humiliation by Bianca; the usual." she replied softly. Her mom went up to her.

"You know what. One day, Bianca and her crew are going to serve you one day and when they do, they'll wish they were never born." replied her mother. Raven smiled and hugged her. The two females heard cheers of joy. They saw William and Cory dancing like fools. Raven ran upstairs. She saw Ciera and Stanley there on her bed.

"Hi Raven." they said together. Raven rolled her eyes and sat with them.

"Hi guys." she replied.

"Is something wrong baby?" asked Stanley. Raven looked at him then at Ciera. Raven started crying.

_**In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay. **_

Stanley and Ciera then felt concerned.

"Raven are you alright? Do you need me to sing my opera?" she asked. She then started singing her opera. Raven looked up at her ceiling.

"Sigh. A group of girls humiliated me today." she replied.

"WHAT! No one humiliates my baby!" exclaimed Stanley.

"Thanks. But no thanks." replied Raven. "But there's nothing you could do." She then walked over to her closet and took out a photo album. It had photos of her and her life.

_**The memories ease the pain inside  
now I know why. **_

Raven opened it up and saw pictures of her when Cory was a baby and when she was little.

"You look cute in these pictures." said Ciera sweetly. Raven looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, that's really sweet." replied Raven. Ciera smiled. But Raven's smile faded when she thought about what happened that day. Stanley noticed her sadness.

"Why don't you tell us about what happened today, sweetheart?" asked Stanley. Raven looked at him with a weird face.

"Alright I guess I can tell you guys." replied raven.

FLASHBACK:

Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie walked together to the water fountain. Chelsea was really thirsty so she asked Raven and Eddie to come with her for no apparent reason. All of the fountains were being used except one. The three friends walked fast to the fountain. They all knew that Bianca and her crew always used the water fountain and they didn't want anyone else to use it. Especially when they were around. Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie found the water fountain. But then they also saw Bianca and her crew were almost to that same fountain. Bianca and Raven saw each other and they walked faster than ever. Raven pushed Bianca away and she fell to the ground. Even though Loca was supposed to go to Bianca, she was still happy to see Eddie. She came up to him and punched him in the arm like she always did. Muffy was the only one who went for Bianca.

"If Bianca was conscious, she'd punch you." she said to Raven. Chelsea had her drink and she and her friends went to class making Bianca, Muffy, and Loca late. Bianca regained conscious and she was furious!

--

At the end of the school day, Raven and her crew were coming to the front door to go home when Bianca and her crew stopped them. Raven and her friends were falling into a trap. Raven tripped over a tied string and a bucket of water fell on Raven's head. She fell to the ground. Everyone laughed and Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie ran away.

END FLASHBACK

Stanley and Ciera started to cry. They couldn't believe that their best friend was upset. Raven turned through another page. It was pictures of Alana. Raven's heart ached. Tears came from her eyes.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers   
The silent tears. _**

They scanned through another page and they saw pictures of Chelsea and Eddie.

"I remember all the times we've had together. From birthdays to tragedies to happy endings." explained Raven. Ciera and Stanley nodded. Stanley hugged Raven. Ciera did the same.

_**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away   
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home. **_

They turned another page and saw pictures of Lionel, Cory, and William. Raven rolled her eyes. Stanley and Ciera left for home knowing it was getting late.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers   
The silent tears._**

Raven turned the next page and saw a picture of Prince Tendogee. Raven shrugged. She turned another page and saw a familiar face. She saw pictures of her boyfriend……..Devon.

"Oh Devon. Where ever you are, I hope you're alright." she whispered. She kissed a picture of Devon.

_**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
all the memories I hold dear   
Darling you know I love you till the end of time. **_

Raven heard a crack from her window. She opened the window and saw a friend she loved. Devon.

"Devon! What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"Are new home was terrible. I talked my family into moving back. I'll be moving next door to you." replied Devon. Raven smiled.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers   
The silent tears_**.

Raven went to sleep after that. The next morning, she told everybody the big news. She spent her whole Saturday with him.

**_THE END_**


End file.
